


Cake

by kyishighasthesky



Series: A How to Guide: Fucking up Basic Domesticity [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cake, Dorkiness, M/M, kise can apparently bake?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay here's the deal..<br/>Kasamatsu is coming home from a business trip and Kise is going to bake him the BEST welcome home cake EVER<br/>The only problem is..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kise has never baked a day in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

Kise was determined. He may have never baked a day in his life and he probably should have contacted Kagami and asked for help, _but_ , none of that mattered because Kise was _determined_. He had everything he needed, a recipe, a kitchen, an adorable apron, and a cooking show to watch as he cooked. What could go wrong?

Around 25 minutes later, surrounded by flour, broken eggshells and possibly every other baking ingredient you could imagine.. Kise realized things could go VERY wrong. The kitchen was a complete mess and he's pretty sure the cake isn't going to turn out, and considering Kasamatsu is going to be home in 10 minutes, he's guaranteed a kick in the head. A few minutes later despite his most frantic cleaning efforts it only seemed as if the flour spread. To his hair, the floor, and unfortunately all over his adorable apron. The timer to the oven went off and Kise took the cake out of the oven and set it on the counter, huh, it actually looked pretty good! With a proud smile on his face he began to frost it carefully, if the kitchen was a mess he had to make sure the mess was worth it.

Finally the door opened and in came Kasamatsu. With a burst of excitement Kise ran from the kitchen and enveloped his lover in a warm hug.

“Kasamatsucchi!~ I missed you so much!! You were gone forever..”

“I told you to stop with that dumb nickname Kise!” Kasamatsu sighed and gently returned the embrace. “I was only gone a week this time anyways, what's the big deal?”

“I always miss you when you leave, it doesn’t matter for how long.. Oh! I almost forgot! I made you a welcome home gift~ Wait here!” Kasamatsu nodded and took a seat at the dining table as Kise ran into the Kitchen, coming back a moment later with a rather large cake in his hands. He set it on the table in front of Kasamatsu, along with two plates,forks and a knife. At the top of the cake in blue frosting was written:

 

_~Welcome Home~_

_ <3_

 

Kasamatsu smiled, he didn't know Kise could bake. His eyes moved from the cake to a very proud Kise.

“You made this?” He asked, Kise nodded vigorously.

“I'll serve us some~” He said, cutting each of them a piece and setting them out of the table. After eating their slices of cake, which Kasamatsu mentioned were extremely delicious, they made their way to the couch to watch a movie. Around half-way through Kasamatsu fell asleep as he usually did and Kise carried him into their bedroom and laid him on the bed. Later that night when the moon was high Kise rolled over in bed, opening his eyes to see the sleeping face of his lover, with a smile he reached over and lightly ran his fingers over his face, tracing the contour of his cheek and letting his fingers rest below his chin. Kise sighed in contentment as he observed him, he was so beau-

_smack_

Of course at such a moment Kise forgot that Kasamatsu twitches in his sleep... So with a sore cheek but a smile still on his face, Kise fell asleep.

 

Extra:

The next morning Kise woke up to..

“KISE!!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN THE KITCHEN?!”

Oh yeah... He never did get that cleaned up did he..


End file.
